please be mine
by joejonasloverforeva92
Summary: this story is for someone who loves the jonas brothers and love some romance and some intense stuff


Ok. So this is my first fan fic, but I am in love with the Jonas Brothers so I decided to do it about them.

So.. we all know the obbesive fans right? Well this story is about the Jo Bros falling in love with me and my friends haha.. we are crazily in love with them..

Me- Omg they are finally selling tickets for the jo bros concert today!!

Jenn- OMG!!!!!!!!!! We have to go!!!

Lauren- OMG! I have connections I can ask my uncle for some back stage passes!

-----------1 month later(day of concert)-----------

Me- Today is the day chickas!

We all scream, way too excited!!

We all pick out the best outfits because duh we want to look our best for the jo bros..

We arrive to the arena and get into our seats.

They start the concert with Year 3000.. but when they started to play Please Be Mine.. Joe, Nick, and Kevin got off stage. They walked up to us and took our hands.. Joe took my hand, Nick took Laurens hand, and Kevin took Jenn's hand and walked us up to the stage.. We looked at eachother and we started to freak out.

They looked in our eyes and sang to us. Before, we got off stage they each gave us a hug.. and told us to meet them after the concert. We agreed and thanked them, and got off stage, the rest of the concert we saw people looking at us being jealous, but we just enjoyed the concert.

The concert ended, and it was the best concert ever, we waited for the crowd to die down and walked to the back of the building where tons of fans were waiting for the Jo Bros to come out. Joe came out the back and the crowd started screaming. Immeditaly Joe found me took my hand and brought me back stage, and Jenn and Lauren followed. He brought us to their dressing room and Nick and Kevin looked up and smiled when we entered the room. We introduced ourselves, Joe sat down and motioned for me to sit next to him and cuddled with me, Kevin and Nick went up to Lauren and Jenn and started talking and getting to know eachother. Nick sat down on a chair and told lauren to sit on his lap. Kevin and Jenn sat down on the floor next to each other and continued talking. We exchanged numbers and left.

The next day, I was woken by my phone, not knowing who is it, I looked on my phone and it was Joe. I quickly picked it up and he told me that we all should hang out and go to the beach. So, they said they would come to my house at 12:00, I looked at my clock and it was 10:45. I said goodbye, and hung up. I screamed and woke up Lauren, she screamed when she found out we would be hanging out with the Jo Bros. We quickly woke up Jenn and got ready.

They showed at 12:00 sharp. Joe, Nick, and Kevin were at the door and gave us hugs. We got in Kevin's Hummer, Jenn got in the front, Joe and me got in the back, and Nick and Lauren got in the back. We got to the beach and us girls wanted to get a tan, and the boys went into the water and fooled around. Joe then grabbed my hand and pulled me into the water with him. He then picked me up and threw me in the water, I couldn't breathe, he noticed I wasn't coming up from the water, so he saved me.. and I got really mad that he almost drowned me but then again, I was really happy he saved me.

He held me and said "I am really sorry Andrea." and then he kissed me on the cheek. He then told me that we would be going to a resturant that night. So, I went home and got ready. I was wearing a short black dress, and Joe showed up at my door wearing a tux and holding flowers in his hand. We went to this amazing resturant and we were eating and then "Please be mine" started playing he then asked me to dance with him, and he took my hand and with my head on his shoulder we started slow dancing. He then kissed me softly. I kissed him back. Joe looked into my eyes kissed me again and said "I love you, Andrea." I kissed him and said "I love you too Joe Jonas."

Meanwhile, Lauren and Nick were at the Jonas's house with Jenn and Kevin having a double date, watching movies and eating dinner. Kevin motioned Nick to leave with Lauren, so Nick showed Lauren his room she sat on his bed he sat next to eachother, they looked into eachothers eyes and softly kissed. Kevin and Jenn had paused the movie and were making out.

------2 days later-------

Joe called me and said he had 3 tickets to their concert that night and that they wanted us to come and support them. So we decided to go, we sat down in our seats and when they began with Kids of The Future, I found Joe staring at me, just make sure I was ok, I smiled. Before, they started my favorite song "Please be mine." Joe came up to me and took my hand and brought me on stage again. He sang "Please be mine." To me like the 1st concert. When the song was over he handed me a rose and he asked "Andrea, will you be my girlfriend?" I stood in shock… He looked at me and asked "Andrea, are you ok?" I started to cry, and I hugged him and I kissed him and said "Yes, Joe Jonas I would love to be your girlfriend!" He kissed me and I went back to my seat to finish the concert. Nick asked out Lauren in Nick's room after they stopped kissing. Also, Kevin asked Jenn when they were making out on the couch. I think how Joe asked me was the most romantic of them all.

------1 month later-------

Nick wasn't feeling good, so we decided to take him to the doctors, Lauren held his hand, the doctor came into the room, with a frown on his face.. Nick look concered and he said "Doc. What's up?" he replied "Nick, I am very sorry but you have cancer." With that Nick started to cry, Lauren held him and lifted up his chin and kissed him. I asked "Is there a chance he could die?" The doctor replied "I am very sorry but, he only has 2 months to live." Nick started to cry even more and Joe started to cry I hugged him and kissed him to try to comfort him. Kevin started crying and Jenn hugged him and kissed him too. We tried to do as much as we could to help, but nothing helped ..

-------2 months later------

Today is the day, 2 months ago, the doctor said that Nick would die due to cancer. He was really sick, we were at the hospital saying our last goodbyes. Joe and I went first we both hugged him and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I said "I'll miss you Nick." Kevin and Jenn went next they both hugged him and Jenn also kissed him on the cheek. Lauren went last she cried and kissed him on the lips and hugged him and kissed him again. "I'll miss you baby! I love you! We will be together soon!" Nick said "I'll miss you too. I love you more than life. I hope to see you soon!" "Please be mine…" With one more kiss he was gone… Lauren collapsed on the floor crying… Our best friend was gone..

The next day we found Lauren on the bathroom floor, with blood surrounding her and a gun lying next to her, and a note that said "I told him we would be together soon! I love him. I'll miss you all!" With that I dropped on the floor crying and screaming. Joe came into the bathroom and gasped coming front of me he helped me get up and kissed me and hugged me, "Wow she did that for Nick, baby I would do the same thing for you, I love you." I said "I love you too babe, and I would do the same for you."

Later that day, New Reporters came to their house asking about the death of Nick and Lauren. All we said was that Nick had cancer and died. Today, we found Lauren lying dead on the bathroom floor, she comitied sucide to be with Nick.

So what happened is that The Jonas Brothers decided to stop singing because, of the death of Nick. Lauren and Nick were buried in the same coffin so they could be together. Joe and Andrea got married 2 great years later. They own a house next to their parents and next to Kevin and Jenn. Joe and Andrea have 2 beautiful kids named "Nick Jr and Lauren Jr." Joe and Andrea have been through a lot but they seem to always get through it beause they have eachother. Jenn and Kevin also got married they have one child named Nick Lauren Jonas. Joe and Andrea walked down the aisle to "Please Be Mine."

The end….


End file.
